Tell Me You Belong to Me
by E. M. Zeray
Summary: It honestly doesn't occur to Blaine because to him, Sebastian is obliviously no threat. It's clear how he feels about Kurt. It's clear that he's madly in love. Klaine - fluff, smut, jealous!Kurt. Spoilers for 12/6's episode, "Hold On to Sixteen."


It honestly doesn't occur to Blaine because to him, Sebastian is obliviously no threat. It's clear how he feels about Kurt. It's clear that he's madly in love and that there's no way in hell Blaine would ever leave his perfect, wonderful, amazing boyfriend for some new flirtatious Warbler that just popped out of nowhere. So it never really occurs to Blaine—after that night on the McKinley High stage where he'd apologized and they'd kissed and then gone to Blaine's house to spend some quality time together—that Kurt might still be jealous.

He thought he'd squashed those worries when they'd been in bed that night and he'd whispered "I love you" into Kurt's skin a million times over. He thought that, were Sebastian ever to run into them again, it wouldn't be a big deal and it would blow over because Kurt had no reason to be jealous.

"You're distracted," he accuses, pulling away from a particularly heated kiss—or at least it had been until Kurt had to go off and think about something else—to look at his boyfriend. "What's wrong?"

They're lying in bed together, slowing peeling away layers of clothes, and Blaine's just gotten Kurt's top half down to the undershirt when he feels the change in the kiss. Kurt just…isn't there anymore.

"Is it me?" he asks after a moment of silence. "Am I pushing? Are you not in the mood or…?"

"No, no, no," Kurt says, grabbing onto Blaine's shoulders and urging him back into his arms. "It's not you. I'm just… I'm thinking."

"About what?"

He shakes his head. "Nothing. Don't worry about it."

"_You_ look pretty worried about it."

Kurt frowns slightly and lets his arms fall back at his sides. Blaine takes this as his cue to lie next to his boyfriend, one arm propped to keep his head up as he stares down at the stunning boy. "Sebastian said I had a bad case of the gay face."

And Blaine doesn't even know what to think about that, much less what to say, so he simply frowns and tries to reason it. Of course Sebastian is going to be rude and insulting and it's not fair—to Kurt or Blaine—that he's that way but they can't really do anything to stop it.

"And that the odds were he'd have you by the end of the school year."

Blaine can't help it. He laughs at this. "And you believed him? Kurt, how many times do I have to tell you—?"

"I know," he sighs. "I _know_ that you're in love with me and I'm in love with you and all that but I'm leaving, Blaine. I'm getting out of here at the end of the year and you'll still be _here_—with _Sebastian_."

Now, Blaine's thought about what's going to happen when Kurt leaves. He's thought about it too many times to count. In the end though, he figured that they'd maintain a somewhat stable relationship through Skype and phone calls and text messaging and it would be different but they'd survive. He'd worried for a while about whether or not Kurt would find another guy in New York—and it was still a very sickening worry to be honest—but he'd pushed it away temporarily because for now they had each other and that was all that mattered.

"Sebastian is…" He pauses, trying to find the right word, "inconsequential to me, Kurt. And I love your face. I love every inch of you." He chuckles deeply as a hand trails down Kurt's chest to the front of his jeans. "Some inches more than others."

Kurt bats his hand away though and sits up. "I hate him so much."

"He's insignificant, Kurt—"

And then Kurt's mouth seals over his, hands pinning his wrists to the mattress, legs straddling his. Blaine moans into it because, god, he just can't help it, and arches just barely, kissing back just as desperately.

"I'm yours," he says when he can breathe again.

"Mine," Kurt moans, tossing his undershirt to some corner of the room. "All mine."

Blaine grins then as Kurt's mouth ducks to his neck. Hickies are fun and hell if the things Kurt can do with his mouth don't make Blaine met. Sure enough, he's bucking and moaning and pleading within seconds—he can't help it, really—and all he wants is Kurt, naked and pressed against him and taking him, possessing him, claiming him. He _needs_ it.

"There," Kurt says finally, his voice significantly deeper and making him sound very pleased with himself, as he pulls back. "Now everyone will know."

"Kurt," Blaine moans. He shoves his hips up towards his boyfriend's and he can feel for certain that Kurt wants him just as bad.

They've never really had this type of sex before. Yes, they've done it hard and fast and desperate, but this is different. This is more than being desperate for each other's bodies—now it's about Kurt claiming his heart, him proving to Kurt that he will be the only person to ever do this to Blaine, that he will be the only one to ever make him feel like this, touch him like this, love him like this. It's wonderful.

When they're undressed and there have been fingers and clutching and moaning and crying out, even a little bit of biting that Blaine never knew he would like so much, Kurt stops, pressed right up against Blaine's entrance, both of them breathing too heavily and eyes only half open.

"Kurt," he moans again. "Please."

"Say it. Say it again." Kurt's voice doesn't sound like it normally does during dirty talk. No, it sounds on the totally wrong side of turned on, like he's vulnerable and unsure and searching for validation.

Blaine blinks up at him. He knows what Kurt wants him to say. He should feel stupid, should feel like it's something out of a porno, should feel like it's weird, but he doesn't because it isn't. It makes sense. "I'm yours," he says. "Only yours. No one else will ever do this to me, Kurt." And then that's the conclusion.

Kurt's inside of him and everything is burning and stretching but so wonderful that his eyes roll back into his head just a little and _nnng_, it's never felt this amazing. Every time keeps getting better and better and with Kurt so eager to please and Blaine so eager to_ be_ pleased it's sex of a whole new magnitude.

"Yours," he repeats, head thrown back and mattress moving beneath him with the force of Kurt's thrusts. "Always yours—never anyone else, just you—always you."

He babbles on like that for a while until Kurt kisses him and swallows his words. They move together perfectly, like they're dancing a tango or a waltz or something as equally sensual. Every move is timed correctly; every touch is electric; ever gasp or twitch or moan intensifies it all. This is brand new sex and neither of them is particularly sorry about the afternoon's events with Sebastian because it led to this and holy hell, Blaine is going to send him a thank you card.

"_Kurt!_" he cries, locking his legs around Kurt's waist.

He's dangerously close to coming, something that Kurt can probably tell, and when Kurt's hand wraps around him, he chokes out something that sounds horribly close to a sob.

"Baby, _ohmygodI'mgonnacomeohmygod_—"

Kurt's thrusts only increase in speed as his hand pulls faster and squeezes perfectly, thumbing over the tip. He moans obscenely in Blaine's ear and that's it. He's gone, crying out Kurt's name and clutching to the body atop him as he prattles on about _yes_ and _yours_ and _love you_ and _never stop touching me_. Kurt follows shortly, shouting his release into the pillow underneath Blaine's head, fingers digging into Blaine's hips, and his own hips faltering as he falls apart.

They separate slowly, like they're moving through syrup, and Blaine ends up cuddled against Kurt's chest. He laughs, nuzzling the older boy.

"What?" Kurt laughs. He sounds wrecked.

"I'm sorry that Sebastian is such a tool but… He's led to me getting laid on two occasions and he only makes our relationship stronger because we end up talking about things and discovering each other even more." He sighs contently. It moments like these when he's positive that he and Kurt are going to be together forever. It just feels…right. "Kurt, you make me _so_ happy. You make me the happiest I've ever been. Why in the world would I give that up for someone that may be nice to look at but, to be honest, has a downright annoying attitude? And furthermore, he can't hold a candle to you in the looks department. You're gorgeous. And you're my best friend. If I lost you…" He breaks off, hiding his face. "I would never give you up because if I lost you, I wouldn't just be losing the man I love and want to be with forever. I'd be losing the most important person in the world to me and my best friend in the entire universe. Okay?"

Kurt hums in the back of his throat, reaching up to pet at Blaine's hair. "Okay."

"I love you, Kurt Hummel."

"I love you, Blaine Anderson."

"And nothing will ever change that."


End file.
